The Sacrifice
by ChristyK
Summary: The brothers become involved with a cult that worships a demon
1. Chapter 1

This is another story that I had finished months ago. This was also written before they found their father.

**The Sacrifice**

Dean and Sam were both exhausted as they left the small roadside bar where they had stopped to eat. Their only thought, find a cheap motel and get some rest. The search for their father was going nowhere and they were both frustrated and upset. Dean jumped in the driver's seat as Sam leaned down and picked up a small item lying on the ground near the front wheel of the car. He got in the car and held the item up examining it.

"What's that?" Dean asked glancing over.

"I don't know….it looks like some kind of little statue or something."

The item was a small marble figure of a devil like creature. Sam turned it over and over in his hand and then left out a little yelp of pain.

"What's wrong?"

"I cut my finger on it." Sam said as he sucked on his bloody finger then pulled it out of his mouth and looked at it. There was a pinprick puncture on it with a small trickle of blood running from it. He once more put it in his mouth and sucked off the blood.

"Let me see it."

Sam dropped the figure into Dean's outstretched hand. He looked at it and saw the thing was holding a tiny sword which now had Sam's blood on it. Dean was about to toss the thing out the window but Sam reached over and took it from him.

"Why do you want to keep it? It's just a piece of junk, get rid of it."

"No….there's something about it…..."

"Sam, it's a kid's toy."

"So? I like it."

Dean shook his head, and rolled his eyes as he started the car, he was too tired to argue. They never saw the dark robed figures that appeared behind the diner and watched them as they drove away.

**Later during the night**

Dean was awakened during the night by the sound of Sam moaning in his sleep. He knew Sam was prone to nightmares and usually he'd wake him up and tell him everything was okay and try to get him to go back to sleep. But he was tired and didn't feel like making the effort; instead he grabbed a pillow and tossed it over at his brother's bed.

"Wake up!" He shouted.

Sam moaned as he slowly sat up in bed. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as the room began to spin slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"You were groaning in your sleep again…."

"Sorry." Sam got up off the bed, pulled pants on over his boxers, then started walking to the door figuring maybe if he got a little fresh air he'd feel better. But as soon as he got off the bed he became dizzy and fell hard against a table in the room.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked annoyed now by the disturbance from his sleep.

"Sorry, just got a little dizzy….I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Okay, just keep it quiet….you don't want to wake up the other guests."

"I will." Sam left the room and went outside. As the cool night air hit him the dizzy feeling came back and he was glad there was a chair just outside their door as he collapsed onto it.

**The next morning**

Dean woke up and stretched his arms above his head. He felt good, sleep is what he had needed he thought as he swung his legs over the bed. He glanced over at Sam's bed and saw it was empty. He got up and walked over to the bathroom.

"Sam you in there?" When he didn't get an answer he opened the door but the room was empty. _Must have_ _gone for coffee_ Dean thought as he turned on the shower. He knew Sam always had trouble sleeping and more then once he had woken up to the fresh smell of coffee and Sam sitting by the bed handing him a cup.

When Dean was finished showering he went back into the bedroom and got dressed. He thought it was odd that Sam wasn't back yet but figured maybe he had just left right before he had woken up. He turned on the TV and watched for a while but began to get anxious when Sam still wasn't back a half hour later. He walked over to the door, opened it, and was startled to see Sam sitting on the chair outside their door, his head hanging down on his chest, his face red and sweaty.

"Sam!" Dean said as he gently shook his brother.

"Ohhhhhh…." Sam moaned. "What….what's the matter?….." He mumbled confused and obviously not feeling well.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were sick?" Dean asked as he helped Sam back into the room, his protective older brother mode kicking in.

"I'm fine….just feel a little dizzy."

Dean sat Sam on the edge of the bed then put his finger under Sam's chin and tilted his face upward and looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern written all over his face.

"It's nothing….I just feel a little sick that's all."

"You're sweating like a boxer Sam….you're more then just a little sick. I think you have a fever… maybe you should see a doctor."

"No….I just need to rest a little bit….I'll be fine."

"Sammy…."

"Dean I swear I'm fine. Once I take a shower I'll be as good as new. "

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Dean walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it keeping his eye on his brother. Sam wiped the sweat off of his face with the back of his hand then took a deep breath and stood up. He managed to take a few steps before crumbling to the floor.

"Sam!" Dean shouted running over.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate each of them.

**The Sacrifice **

Chapter two

"Sam!" Dean ran over and knelt down next to him. He could feel the heat radiating off of Sam's body as he picked him up and put him on the bed. He quickly ran into the bathroom grabbed a washrag and ran cold water over it. He then went back to Sam and gently sponged his face with the cold water then laid the washrag on his forehead. "Sammy? Come on Bro wake up."

Sam moaned, opened his eyes, and looked into Dean's worried face.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he tried to sit up.

"You passed the hell out is what happened." Dean said as he put his hand on Sam's chest and gently held him down.

"Oh…" Sam frowned.

"What's going on Sam? You were fine yesterday."

"I…I don't know." Sam reached up and removed the washrag from his forehead. "I'm feeling better now."

"Sam, maybe you should see a doctor, just to get checked out."

"No…really I'm fine." Sam started to sit up on the bed.

"Just take it easy." Dean said as he pulled Sam up with one hand and put the other at his back to steady him.

Sam winced in pain as Dean took his hand.

"Ouch." He pulled his hand back.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know…"

He held his hand up and looked at it. The finger that had been pricked by the statue was red and sore looking.

"Let me see that." Dean took Sam's hand and examined it. "It looks infected."

"Yeah…. It feels like there's something in there." Sam pulled his hand back from Dean then squeezed his finger as Dean leaned down to look. A tiny black object popped out of the tiny hole. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah, it looks like a little piece of metal."

"When I squeeze it again see if you can pull it out."

Sam squeezed his finger again and the object popped out and Dean tried to grab it but couldn't.

"Sorry Sammy I can't get it, fingernails aren't long enough."

"Maybe we can pick up a pair of tweezers somewhere."

"Or maybe you should see a doctor. He can get the metal or what ever it is out plus check you out. Maybe that cut has something to do with your fever; you'll probably need some antibiotics."

"Dean…" Sam started to protest.

"Sam, you're going to the doctor and that's it, no arguments."

"Who died and left you boss?"

"Don't be a smart ass Sam…. I can still kick your ass Bro."

"You wish…Anyway, when was the last time you went to the doctors?"

"Umm…." Dean tried to think. "How 'bout when I broke my arm?"

"That was a hospital dummy, and you didn't have a choice, Dad drug you in because he couldn't set the bone himself that time. You haven't gone since you were a kid and you know it."

"Look Sam, he's not going to keep you, only give you antibiotics."

"Well I feel better." When his brother gave him a dirty look he added. "I really do, I'm not just saying it."

"Sam, we're going to be driving across country. I don't need you passing out in the middle of a hunt."

Sam knew he was right; hunting was dangerous enough even when you were one hundred percent healthy. He reluctantly gave in.

"Alright, let's just get it over with."

Dean called the front desk and asked if the clerk knew of any doctors or hospitals in the area. He was told the only doctor in the area was a Dr. Morgan whose office was about two miles away and no hospital for about fifty miles. Dean called the doctor's office and was told that he wasn't busy and that they could come in now if they wanted to.

**Doctor's Office**

The office was rustic looking with a woman of about fifty sitting behind the desk in the small waiting room. After a few minutes the doctor came out and left them into the examining room.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Dean looked at Sam who said nothing.

"I found him passed out and burning up with fever earlier this morning." Dean said

"But I'm fine now." Sam quickly added.

"Please sit down." The doctor said to Sam, when he did the doctor put a blood pressure cuff on him.

"Anything happen last night that might have caused this? Bad food, or have you been around anyone sick…."

"No." Sam said just wanting to get out of there.

Dean gave his brother a dirty look knowing he'd have to do the talking for him.

"Well he did cut his finger….show him Sam."

Sam held up his hand.

"Hmmmm …..It appears to be a little infected, which definitely could be the reason for the fever. What did you cut it on?"

"Well I found this little statue in a parking lot and it must have had a sharp edge on it."

"There's a splinter of metal or something in his finger that we couldn't get out." Dean said. "My brother was fine before he cut his finger." He added.

"It seems likely the thing was dirty and you picked up an infection from it. Do you have it with you?"

"Yeah he does… Show it to him Sam."

Sam pulled the tiny statue out of his pocket and carefully handed it to the doctor. Dean could swear he saw a strange look flash across the doctor's face when he saw the little figurine.

"Something wrong Doc?" He asked.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews.

**The Sacrifice**

Chapter three

"No…no, nothing's wrong." The doctor said as he looked down at the statue then over at Sam. "You cut yourself on this?"

"Yeah."

The doctor put the statue in the trashcan.

"Uh….actually I'd like to keep that." Sam said reaching toward the trashcan, but was blocked by the doctor.

"That thing could be loaded with bacteria."

"Yeah, but I could disinfect it."

The doctor looked over at Dean.

"I really think he should let me throw it away. The thing could be loaded with germs, even by soaking it in antibiotics some could survive."

"Just let him get rid of it Sam."

"Yeah but…."

"Sam it's just a kid's toy."

Sam decided not to argue, all he really wanted to do was get out of there.

"It's for the best." The doctor said as he removed the blood pressure cuff. "Now I'll need to take a blood sample, then I'll give you some antibiotics to hold you over till I get the results from the blood test back."

Before Sam could protest, the doctor grabbed his arm and withdrew a tube full of blood, then began to fill additional tubes.

"You need that much?" Sam asked then looked over at Dean who shrugged. It seemed like a lot of blood to Dean as well, but what did he know, he wasn't a doctor.

"Okay now I want to see you in a week or earlier if you still feel sick." The doctor ignored Sam's question about the amount of blood and put the tubes on his desk.

"We're only passing through Doc. We won't be here next week." Sam said.

"I'd really like to keep an eye on you. Infections can turn serious very quickly."

"He's right Sam."

"What about Dad? I thought we were going to head up to Oregon."

"It can wait Sam."

"Dean, Dad's trail's growing cold, we got to find him."

"Once we know this infection or what ever it is you picked up is gone… we'll find him."

"Look… why don't you head on out, I can catch up with you later. I'll take a bus, or rent a car."

The doctor looked over at Dean.

"That's a good idea; once I'm sure we've gotten rid of all the bacteria in your brother's system I'll send him on his way. If you have business in Oregon, there's no reason for both of you to stay here. If he needs a place to stay, and if money is a problem, I could find him a cheap room here in town."

"No, that's okay. I'll wait with him." Dean had an uneasy feeling about the doctor but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, and there was no way he was leaving Sam stranded alone in a strange town when he wasn't feeling well. He saw a flash of disappointment on the doctor's face which he quickly tried to hide.

"Okay….let me go get you some antibiotics." The doctor disappeared into a back room.

Sam glanced over at Dean and could tell something was wrong.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Dean, I can tell something's bothering you."

"I don't know…the doctor just…" Dean shook his head slightly he really didn't know what to say or why he had an uneasy feeling. "There's just something about him I don't like." Dean knew that with all the hunting they did he had learned to be suspicious of anyone they didn't know.

"Well there's usually something about most people you don't like…." Sam said grinning over at his brother. "What is it this time?" He knew it took a while for Dean to warm up to anyone unless it was a pretty girl. He had learned a long time ago that Dean was suspicious of anyone he didn't know, and sometimes he had a good reason to be. Before Dean could answer him the doctor walked back into the room

"Now I want you to take two of these every four hours." He handed Sam a bottle of pills. "And I want you to drink this before you go to bed for the next three nights, starting tonight. It will help you sleep but it also will help lower your blood pressure. You know you should get that checked by your family doctor…. Take two of the pills now while I get that splinter out of your finger. I also want to warn you that you may feel worse for a few days until the pills kick in but that's to be expected." He then handed Sam a bottle of liquid and a glass of water to take the pills. "I want to see you back here in a week."

**Outside**

"Sorry." Sam said as they walked toward the car.

"For what?"

"For getting sick. … We can't afford this Dean….doctor visits….staying at the motel for another week. If you didn't notice, our money if going down fast."

"Yeah I noticed. No problem though…we go back to that bar we ate at last night and I do a little pool hustling."

"Last time you did that you almost got the crap kicked out of you in the parking lot after we left."

"Well….this time I won't."

"Yeah…well I guess we really don't have a choice…"

"Okay, here's what we'll do. I'll go in and play a couple of games then you come in and challenge me. You beat me and I'll sit out for a while then you leave and get something to drink. The next guy that takes the table I'll challenge him and we'll take it from there."

"You know those guys last night at the bar don't look like the type that will take kindly to losing."

"Well, we just got to take their money and get out of there before they realize how much they lost."

Sam smiled but then suddenly winced in pain and put his hand up to his head, he quickly turned away from Dean hoping he hadn't noticed, but he had.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a headache." When he saw Dean's worried look he added. "It's not that bad."

"You sure you're okay? I don't need you passing out at the bar. I could take you back to the motel and you can sit this one out."

"I'm fine Dean. Let's go."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for your kind reviews.

**The Sacrifice**

Chapter four

They pulled up at the bar and Dean put his arm on the back of the seat and leaned over and looked at Sam.

"Now remember you're on medication, no booze."

Sam gave a little smile and shook his head; he was use to Dean treating him like a kid.

"I know."

Dean grinned; he always enjoyed a good game of pool and was looking forward to the scam.

"See you on the inside."

**The bar **

Dean entered the bar, walked over and ordered a drink. He had a few beers and waited for the pool table to empty. As soon as it did he walked over and grabbed a pool stick, then racked the balls and began playing. He smiled to himself when he saw that a few of the patrons were watching him and made sure to miss a few balls just to make it look good. A little while later Sam walked into the bar and ordered a coke. He sat for a few minutes then walked over and watched Dean play. After watching for half an hour he put a twenty dollar bill on the pool table.

"Double or nothing?" He said to Dean.

"You're on."

They both noticed the bet drew the attention of most of the patrons who now stood around watching the game. They made sure to keep the game close but then Sam hit the last ball into the pocket. He smiled at Dean as he pocketed the money.

"You're going to let me try and win that back aren't you?" Dean asked Sam.

"Sure."

They played another game which Sam also won. Dean, pretending he was upset, stormed off to the bar. Sam played another game by himself then he too headed to the bar being sure not to sit near Dean. They watched as other men took over the table, then after drinking a few more beers Dean got up and challenged them. They immediately agreed figuring it was easy money. He made sure to lose the first game just to draw them in then began winning game after game. Sam smiled to himself as he watched his brother work. He was definitely in his element.

Dean was enjoying this. Hustling pool, playing poker, and running credit card scams had paid their way for the last twenty years. First they had watched their dad do it, then when they were old enough they had been taught all the tricks. He smiled as he pocketed the money. He tried his best to keep his eyes on his little brother who sat at the bar watching TV. Sam could hear the patrons in the pool area getting louder and louder as each of them tried to beat the stranger. After sitting alone for an hour a girl who had talked to them the night before sat down next to him and began a conversation. She seemed nice enough and Sam relaxed as he leaned back in his seat and talked to her.

Dean grinned when he saw Sam talking to the girl. He seemed to be enjoying himself for once instead of shying away like he had done with every girl since Jessica died. But as the girl drew Sam's attention to something on the TV screen Dean watched as she dropped something into his drink. He stopped in the middle of his game and tossed his pool stick on the table and tried to make his way over to Sam.

"Hey!" The man he was playing pool with yelled. "Where are you going? We're in the middle of a game here!"

Dean ignored him as he pushed his way through the crowded barroom; he had to get to Sam before he took a sip. He watched as the girl's eyes widened as she saw him closing in on her. She quickly got up and ran into a back room where she disappeared out of a side door. Sam hadn't noticed Dean approaching and was raising the glass to his mouth when it was slapped out of his hand by Dean, the coke spilling all over him.

"Hey!" Sam looked over at Dean as he stood up and began wiping the coke off his shirt. "What the hell was that for?"

"She put something in your drink."

"What!"

"That girl put something in your drink when you weren't looking."

"Why would she do that?" Sam looked in the direction the girl had gone.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He said as he ran after the girl. Sam looked back towards the pool room and could see the anger on some of the men's faces. He figured it was best he got out of there too. They obviously now knew he and Dean knew each other. He ran after Dean followed closely by the angry patrons.

**Outside**

Sam followed Dean out the side door where he found him standing outside looking up and down the narrow alley way. The girl was gone.

"Dean we got trouble!" Sam shouted as he ran up next to him.

Dean looked back toward the door as at least eight angry pool players ran outside, some still holding their sticks.

"What the hell's going on here?" One of them said walking over to Dean. "I thought you two didn't know each other."

The brothers stood with their backs to each other as the men slowly circled them.

"Hey, we can explain." Dean said giving them his most charming smile even though he knew he and Sam were in big trouble.

"We want out money back." Another one said.

"I don't think so. I won that money fair."

"You set us up." Another said as he moved closer tapping the pool stick in his hand menacingly.

Dean glanced back at Sam then threw the first punch.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks once more for the kind reviews, I really appreciate them

**The Sacrifice**

Chapter five

A pool stick whipped through the air and came crashing down hard on Dean's shoulder. He gave a little yelp of pain as he spun around and kicked the holder in the stomach. He then turned and delivered a right cross to the man next to him. Sam grabbed the man next to him and sent him flying over his shoulder into the man behind him. But while Sam was occupied two men came up behind him and grabbed his arms and held him while another man began punching him in his stomach. Seeing his brother in trouble, and knowing he hadn't been feeling well, only made Dean stronger and he easily took out two of the men he was fighting with.

"Get away from him!" Dean shouted as he ran to his brother's aide. He grabbed the man who was working Sam over and spun him around. He quickly delivered a right cross to his face and he went down and didn't get up. Sam managed to break away from the two men that were holding him and dropped kicked both of them. Within ten minutes all their opponents lay spread out in the back alley.

"You okay?" Dean asked as he walked over to Sam.

"Yeah, but you look like hell." Sam grinned at his older brother as he rubbed his sore stomach.

"Well you don't look so swift yourself."

Both brothers had various cuts and bruises over their body. But their dad had taught them well. They rarely if ever lost a fight.

"We better get out of here." Sam said as some of the men started to get up.

They walked around to the front of the bar where Dean's car was parked; they jumped in but instead of heading for the motel Dean drove up and down the streets.

"She couldn't have gone far, unless she had a car. But I didn't hear any start up."

"Maybe you just thought you saw her drop something in my drink. She seemed like a really nice girl." Sam said as he dabbed at his bloody lip with the back of his hand.

"No, I know what I saw. She drew your attention away from your drink then popped something in."

"But why Dean, we don't even know anyone around here? What could she have wanted?"

"That depends on what she dropped in your drink." He grinned over at Sam. "Maybe it was a date rape drug; maybe she wanted your body."

"Real funny….I'm serious Dean why me?"

"I don't know." Dean tried not to show Sam his concern, but he was. Why would someone want to drug his brother?

They continued searching the streets for any sign of the girl but there wasn't any. Coming up empty handed they decided to head back to the motel.

**Motel**

As soon as they got into the motel Dean went into the bathroom and filled up a glass of water and handed it to Sam.

"Time for your pills."

Sam took two pills out, popped them in his mouth and gulped them down with the water.

"How much did you get?" Sam asked as he watched Dean empty his pockets onto the bed.

"Hmmmm let's see." He counted out the money. "Three hundred and twenty." He looked over at Sam and smiled. "That will take care of the doctor, the motel for a week, and tap off the gas tank."

"You know Dean I feel a lot better. Why don't we just pack up and leave. Every day we delay Dad's trail grows colder."

"A few more days isn't going to make much difference." He could tell Sam was disappointed. "Look Sam … I want to make sure you're okay …. who knows what we might run into once we find Dad."

Sam started to walk away then fell against the door as another dizzy feeling came over him. Dean jumped up and grabbed him then helped him over to one of the beds.

"Oh so you're feeling better."

"You heard the doctor; he said I might feel bad for a few days until the pills kick in."

"Look, why don't you drink some of that stuff he gave you and get some rest, probably the best thing for you."

"And what are you going to do?" Sam looked at Dean suspiciously.

"Hang around here, watch a little TV."

Sam didn't believe him.

"Look Dean… don't you go back to that bar, not without me. Those guys are really pissed."

"I'm not stupid Sam…. I'm hanging around here till things cool down a little. I could use a little rest myself."

Dean lay down on the other twin bed and stretched out. He picked up the remote control and turned the TV on low. Sam read the instructions on the bottle then took two swigs of the medicine and lay down also. The medicine took almost immediate affect as he felt his eyes grow heavy and within ten minutes he was asleep. Dean watched his brother for a while to make sure he was going to stay asleep then grabbed his car keys off the bureau.

"Sorry Bro." He said to his sleeping brother before heading out the door.

He headed toward the bar knowing it was foolish. It was a small town and probably the only bar in the area so he knew it would probably be loaded with the same men who had started the fight. But he also knew the girl who had slipped something in Sam's drink might show up again. And this time he was going to talk to her and find out what she put in his drink and why.

**The bar**

He entered the bar, ordered a drink, and sat in a dark corner. He ignored the dirty looks he got from some of the men he had fought with earlier. He didn't think they would start anything in the bar; it would be when he left the bar that he'd have to be careful. Two hours passed and he was about to give up hope that the girl would show up when she suddenly walked in the door. She glanced around then walked over and sat at the bar. Dean walked over and sat down next to her. When she saw him her eyes widened and she started to get up but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"What did you put in my brother's drink?"

"Please let me go." She said glancing around the bar. Dean looked around too and could see they were being watched.

"You're not going anywhere till you tell me what you put in his drink and why." Dean could see some of the men moving in on them but he still hung onto the girl.

"Your brother's in danger." The girl whispered quickly as the men gathered behind them.

"What?...Why?..." Why would Sam be in danger Dean wondered, and from whom? …They weren't working on a case and were only passing through the town. Who could possibly have anything against his brother?

But before she could answer him one of the men tapped Dean on the shoulder.

"You aren't welcome around here." He said.

"All I'm doing is having a drink and talking to the lady." Dean said hoping to avoid another fight. His ribs were hurting him and he didn't feel like going another round with these men. All he wanted was to find out what the girl meant about his brother being in danger. "Now if you don't mind." He turned back to the girl.

"But we do mind." The man said as hands reached out for Dean and pulled him out the door and into the alley.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews.

**The Sacrifice**

Chapter six

Two hours later Dean slowly got out of the car in front of the motel and stumbled over to the door. He quietly crept into the motel room and sat on the bed. He took a few deep breaths and shut his eyes waiting for the pain to subside. He looked over at Sam who was still sleeping soundly and was glad to see that his brother had finally gotten some much needed rest. He painfully got up and walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, quietly shutting the door behind him. He looked into the mirror and winced. The men had really worked him over this time. There would be no hiding his new bruises from his brother, but at least he could wash off the blood. He removed his clothes and stepped into the shower. Large black and blue bruises covered his ribs and stomach. When he was finished he wrapped a towel around himself and stepped out of the shower only to find Sam standing in the doorway with a glass of water taking two of his pills.

"I thought you said you weren't going out?" Sam said as Dean turned around to face him. Sam's eyes widened and he frowned with worry when he saw the bruises covering his brother's body. "What the hell happened to you?" Sam reached out toward Dean. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You went back to that bar didn't you? Damn it Dean I told you not to go alone."

"I wanted to find that girl." Dean said as he slowly and painfully walked into the bedroom.

"And did you?"

"Yeah….Something's going on Sam; she said you were in danger."

"In danger? From who?"

"I don't know…I never got to ask her." Dean winced as he rubbed his sore ribs.

"You know Dean you better get those ribs checked out, they could be broken."

"Nah, I'm fine. If they were busted I'd know it." He said as he slowly got dressed.

"Like I said before, why don't we just head out of here and look for Dad. Why hang around here looking for trouble?"

"You still don't look too good Sam and the doctor wants to see you again at the end of the week." Dean had noticed that Sam's face was red and little drops of sweat were running down from under his bangs.

"If I get sick I'll find another doctor on the way."

"If you get sick! You are sick Sammy look at you." Dean walked over and put his hand on Sam's forehead. "Damn it Sam you're really burning up again."

"The doctor said I'd feel worse before I felt better…."

"But you look like crap Sam. I think I should take you to the hospital"

"I'll be okay." Sam gave him a little smile then turned and walked over to his bed, he quickly sat down on it when a wave of dizziness came over him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just…." Sam started to stand but then cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor.

"Sammy!" Dean ignoring his own pain knelt down next to his brother. "Sammy?" He said as he gently patted his face. He put two fingers on Sam's neck and could barely feel his pulse. Not knowing what else to do he picked Sam up grimacing in pain as he did and carried him out to the car. He quickly dialed the doctor's number and told him what happened and that he was bringing him in. He wished he could take Sam directly to a hospital but the clerk at the motel said there wasn't one for fifty miles and Sam needed help now.

**Eight minutes later**

He pulled up at the doctor's office and between himself and the doctor managed to get Sam into the examination room. Dean's heart pounded as he looked at his brother, Sam hadn't moved or made any sound all the way to the hospital. The doctor listened to his heart and checked his breathing. He then turned to Dean.

"I need you out of this room."

"No way, I need to be with my brother. What's going on? What's wrong with him?" Dean's face was etched with worry as he looked at Sam's face which now was pale and cool.

"I'm not sure but I need to examine him further and you'll just be in the way. You can wait in the waiting room; its right outside the door…you won't be far."

"But….he needs me with him."

"I'm not going to argue with you. You need to get out now so I can work on him."

"You hang in there Sammy! I'm right here Bro!" Dean yelled back to his brother as the doctor pushed him out the door and into the small waiting room. Dean paced back and forth, he felt like his heart was going to burst through his chest. He ran his hand through his hair as he tried to convince himself that Sam was going to be okay and that he had gotten him to the doctor in time.

**Half an hour later**

The door to the examination room opened slowly and the doctor walked into the waiting room closing the door behind him. Dean quickly walked over to him.

"How is he Doc? He's going to be okay isn't he? I could tell he wasn't feeling well." Dean felt a cold chill go up his spine when the doctor didn't answer him. "My brother's okay isn't he?"

"I'm sorry but there were complications."

"Complications! What do you mean complications!" Dean started to panic and began reaching for the doorknob but the doctor stepped in front of it. "Get out of my way! I got to see him!"

"I'm sorry…..but we lost him."

"What!" Dean's face was filled with disbelief and shock. "No! No you're wrong! I got to see him!"

He tried to get past the doctor who grabbed him by his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"Your brother didn't make it. He's dead."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for the kind reviews. I appreciate each of them.

**The Sacrifice**

Chapter seven

Dean felt his whole body go cold and numb as the doctor's words sunk in. He could feel the room spinning and he put his hand down on a table to steady himself as he fought the dizzy feeling.

"You're lying! I got to see my brother!" Sammy, his little brother, couldn't be dead.

"I'm sorry son. There was nothing I could do. I'm pretty sure he had a massive stroke."

"A stroke! He's only twenty two!" Tears ran down Dean's face as he looked at the doctor in disbelief, this couldn't be happening.

"Age doesn't matter. Your brother had extremely high blood pressure….something in his head just burst." The doctor put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Even if you had gotten him to the hospital there would have been nothing they could have done…Oh maybe they could have prolonged his life a little but…he would have had massive brain damage...I'm sorry."

Dean stood staring at the door in total shock. This had to be a nightmare. His brother couldn't be dead.

"I need to see him…" Dean wiped at his tears. _I'm going to go in_ _there and Sammy is going to be sitting on the table grinning at me_ Dean told himself.

"Okay, but I need you to calm yourself down. I don't need you flipping out on me."

Dean nodded as he swallowed the hard lump in his throat.

**Examination room**

The doctor opened the door and led Dean into the room.

"Oh God Sammy!" Dean cried out when he saw his brother's lifeless body lying on the table. "Oh no….Oh God please no!" He went to his brother's side and gently touched his face. "Sammy….." He left the tears flow, not trying to hide them as he felt Sam's skin already turning cold. The doctor was right, Sam was dead. He looked down into the pale white face of his baby brother. Sam's eyes and mouth were slightly open. A trickle of blood ran from his ear. "I'm so sorry Sammy….Oh God I'm so sorry…" Guilt feelings overwhelmed Dean. Sam was his little brother and he had always tried to protect him, and now he felt like he had failed him. He leaned down and put the side of his face on top of Sam's forehead. "I love you Bro. Can you hear me Sammy? …I love you baby brother." Dean whispered, his voice cracking with emotion. He had never told his brother that before and now when it was too late he needed Sam to know it.

The doctor put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I'll have your brother's body shipped to what ever city you want."

Fresh tears poured out of Dean at the doctor's words _'I'll have your brother's body shipped to_ _what ever city you want'_ It sounded so final, and it was. Sam was dead and there was nothing he or anyone else could do about it.

"Lawrence, Kansas." Dean said softly. "You're going home Sammy." He said as he stood up and brushed Sam's long hair off his forehead. "Where are you going to put him until…..?" Dean couldn't continue he couldn't believe this conversation was actually taking place; it had to be some kind of a nightmare.

"This is a very small town but I do have a small area in the back to store …well to store the deceased until funeral arrangements can be made."

"They won't have to do an autopsy will they?" Dean's heart broke at the thought of his baby brother being cut up.

"I don't know, they might….he was young. But don't worry; I'll take care of all that for you. I just need your information."

Dean took cards out of his wallet and handed them to the doctor.

"I'll leave you have a few moments alone with your brother while I write down your information." The doctor then left.

Dean stood next to the table and reached over and took Sam's hand. He shut his eyes as tears poured out of his eyes.

"Damn it Sammy why? Why you? I never thought it would be you…Oh God Sammy I'm going to miss you…."

It all seemed so unreal to him. Just a short time ago Sam had been concerned about him, and now here he was lying in front of him dead. He could already feel the coolness creeping into Sam's body. All Dean wanted to do was wake up from this nightmare and see his brother's smiling face saying it was just a dream, but it wasn't. His baby brother was dead. As Dean wiped at his tears with the back of his hand he looked up and saw the tiny statue Sam had cut his finger on lying in a clear glass bowl in what looked like blood. The bowl was sitting on a table next to where Sam's body lay. Dean got up and walked over to it. He read the name on the bowl 'Sam Winchester'_. What the hell was going on? The statue had been thrown out, what was it doing floating in Sam's blood? _Dean wondered just as the doctor returned.

"Everything's been taken care of." The doctor said handing back Dean's insurance card.

"What's this?" Dean asked as he reached out and touched the bowl.

"Oh that….my secretary removed the figurine from the trashcan thinking I had accidentally dropped it in there. And…. well since your brother passed away, I no longer need to test his blood. I guess I just tossed it in there without thinking. I'm sorry if it got you upset. I should have removed it before bringing you in here."

Dean couldn't shake the strange feeling he had about the doctor. But he knew his dad had trained them to be suspicious of everyone they met, and figured it was just his training kicking in. Not everyone in the world was out to hurt them. Dean swallowed the hard lump in his throat as he took one last look at his baby brother. He leaned down and kissed Sam's forehead as his tears fell onto his brother's pale lifeless face.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again for the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**The Sacrifice**

Chapter eight

Dean left the office numb with both grief and shock. Sammy, his little brother, was dead. He didn't want to believe it but he had seen it himself, Sammy's body lying dead on the table. He walked to the back of his car and opened the trunk and looked at the various weapons. It would only take a second and he could join his brother. Dean thought about it for a moment then slammed the lid down. _What about Dad?_ He thought. He couldn't let his Dad lose both of his sons. Dean knew he should try to get a hold of their dad to tell him what happened, but right now he was too devastated to make the phone call, it would have to wait. He stood for a moment looking at the building where Sam's body lay. The thought of leaving his brother lying there by himself ripped his heart out, but he knew there was nothing he could do, Sam was gone. He got in his car and looked to his right at the empty passenger's seat and gently ran his hand over it. He choked back a sob as tears poured down his face.

"Oh God Sammy what am I going to do without you Bro?"

He folded his arms across the top of the steering wheel and put his head down on them. All he wanted to do was curl up somewhere and die. How was he going to go on without his baby brother by his side? He took a deep breath, he had to pull himself together, Sam wouldn't want him to fall apart. He sat up and tried to think what he should do next, but he couldn't get his mind off the strange feeling he still had about the doctor. He knew Sam had been ill before he even saw the doctor, so the doctor couldn't possibly have any blame in his illness. Then he remembered the girl from the bar. She had said his brother was in danger. Had she known something was going to happen to Sam? He had to know. He turned the ignition on and drove toward the bar.

**The bar's parking lot**

He didn't have long to wait. The girl came out of the bar with a man and started walking down the street. Dean pulled the car in front of them blocking them from going any further. He jumped out of the car and before the man could even react knocked him unconscious with one punch. He then grabbed the girl and pulled her into the car and sped off.

"Let me go!" She screamed as she tried to pull away from him.

"What do you know about my brother!" Dean shouted at her as he kept his hand on her wrist.

"Nothing!"

"You said he was in danger. From who?"

"I don't know anything." She tried to struggle from his grasp.

"What did you put in his drink?" When she didn't answer he twisted her wrist slightly.

"Stop it that hurts!"

"Tell me!" He screamed into her face.

"I was trying to help him."

"What are you talking about?"

"The potion I put in his drink was to counteract the poison in his system."

"Poison! What poison? …What the hell's going on?"

The girl looked over at him.

"You must get him out of this town, as soon as you can."

Dean swallowed hard and his eyes filled up.

"He's dead." He said softly as he blinked back tears.

The girl sucked in her breath.

"Oh God I'm so sorry. I really am… I'm so sorry."

"The doctor said he had a stroke."

She turned away and looked out the side window as tears also filled her eyes.

"The doctor's my father."

"Is he in on this?" Dean winced inwardly thinking that his bad feelings about the doctor might have been true, and that somehow he himself was responsible for Sam's death for not trusting his feelings.

"Your brother cut himself on one of their idols, that's why he got sick."

"What?"

"My father belongs to a cult that worships that idol…They think it gives them powers. …Whoever's blood touches the idol must be sacrificed to it. The idol then needs to consume the blood of the intended sacrifice."

Dean's mind flashed back to the idol lying in Sam's blood in the bowl.

"You're father killed my brother." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Dean spun the car around and headed back to the doctor's office. All he wanted was to get his hands around the doctor's throat. When he got there he looked over at the girl. "Look, if you really wanted to help my brother then I need you to help me now. I need you to go to the cops and tell them what's going on. Go to the state cops not the local cops they might be involved in this. You got to bring back help."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get my brother's body back. I don't want them to use it for their devil worship ceremonies. I don't want his body desecrated."

Dean didn't know if he could trust the girl but he had no one else. If she had really wanted to help Sam, then just maybe she would help him instead.

Dean got out of the car and went to his trunk where he removed a small bottle of holy water and a gun. He put the holy water in his pocket and attached the gun to an ankle strap. He then ran into the doctor's office.

"Where is he?" He asked the receptionist.

"The doctor's busy….I'm sorry you'll have to come back."

Dean spun around and kicked in the door to the examination room. His eyes filled with tears of pain as his ribs started to ache but he ignored it. He swore under his breath when he saw that the table where Sam's body had been was now empty. Dean looked out the small back window and saw the doctor heading toward his car. He ran out through the waiting room and around to the back of the building.

"Where's my brother's body?" He asked as he caught up to the doctor and grabbed him by the arm. The doctor's eyes widened with fear when he saw the anger on Dean's face.

"Your brother's body was already picked up by the coroner."

As he spoke Dean could see people at the far end of the building loading a large black bag into a station wagon. He squinted trying to see what it was. It wasn't until an arm slid out from the bag that Dean realized it was probably Sam's body.

"Hold it!" He yelled as he released the doctor and ran toward the car.

He grabbed at the bag and ripped open the plastic revealing Sam's face.

"You bastards what are you doing with him!"

He winced as he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck and reached up and pulled a tiny pin out of his neck. The world started to spin as he looked back at a man in a black robe holding a dart gun before he gave into the darkness.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews.

**The Sacrifice**

Chapter nine

**Later**

Dean moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He tried to reach up and rub his neck but for some reason his arms wouldn't move. He shook his head slightly to clear it then looked over at his arm and realized why he couldn't move it. Both arms had been tied to a wall behind him, his body hung between them. He slowly pulled himself upright and looked around the room. He appeared to be in some kind of a basement with a group of black hooded figures who were gathered around a table in the center of the room chanting softly. One of the figures, seeing that he was awake, walked over to him. When he pulled back his hood Dean realized it was the doctor.

"You shouldn't have come back."

"You killed my brother you son of a bitch!" Dean said through clenched teeth as he pulled on the ropes. All he wanted was to feel his hands around the doctor's throat squeezing the life out of him.

"Your brother cut himself picking up our idol, he sealed his own fate."

Dean looked over at the group which was still chanting.

"What are you anyway? Devil worshipers?"

"We worship He who is all knowing."

"You mean He who is a jerk…You're just a bunch of freaking losers!"

"Call us what you will…but you're the loser."

"Not in my book…..Where's my brother's body?"

"You're brother has the honor of being tonight's sacrifice. His blood and body will feed He who is all knowing. And then his soul will serve Him in Hell for eternity."

"No I think you got that wrong….it's you and your friends who will rot in hell for eternity."

When the chanting suddenly stopped the doctor glanced at the group then looked back at Dean.

"It is time to begin." He said as he left Dean and walked back over to the cult.

Dean struggled against the ropes around his wrists, they were tight but he could feel them slowly loosening. Who ever had tied him hadn't done a very good job. He left out a little sob and blinked back tears of anguish as he watched them wheel Sam's body out of a back room and place it on the table. His shirt had been removed and he lay on the table bare-chested dressed only in his jeans. Dean shut his eyes for a few seconds as he was once more overwhelmed by grief at the sight of his brother's lifeless body. He took a couple of deep breaths trying to relax; he knew he needed to relax in order to be able to slip out of the ropes. He only hoped he could free himself before they defiled Sam's body. He watched as they opened Sam's mouth and poured a black liquid into it. They then stood back and started chanting again. The chanting grew louder and louder and Dean watched in stunned shock as Sam's chest began to rise and fall. Sam was alive! His brother was still alive and his death had been some kind of sick illusion. He shut his eyes briefly and breathed a prayer of thanks. But the joy he felt at seeing Sam alive was short lived, he knew his brother was only going to be alive long enough for them to sacrifice him to their God.

"Sam!" Dean called over to his brother. "Sammy!" He watched as his brother opened his eyes and turned his head slightly toward his voice. "Sammy!" Dean's eyes filled with tears as he looked at his brother. Sam was alive but for how long? He could tell Sam was weak and confused. He lay there untied but made no move to get up and seemed unaware of what was going to happen to him. Dean knew he had to have been given some powerful drugs, ones that had made him appear to be dead and now rendered him unable to help himself. Sam slowly closed his eyes as a single tear ran down his face. He could hear his brother calling to him but couldn't respond.

Dean continued struggling to free himself. He knew if he could just get a hand free he might be able to reach the gun strapped to his ankle. He looked up as the chants finally stopped and watched as one of the black robed figures came out of a back room carrying the bowl of Sam's blood with the small statue still in it. The idol was carefully removed and the blood was then poured on Sam's stomach and chest. The statue was then placed on his brother's chest as the chants began again and once more grew louder and louder. Dean's mouth dropped slightly open and he watched in disbelief and horror as the idol began to move on its own. After a few minutes it stood on Sam's chest.

"Sammy! You got to wake up! You got to listen to me!" Dean shouted over to his brother. Sam's eyes slowly opened and he once more looked over at Dean, but Dean could see the glazed look in them and wasn't even sure if Sam could understand him. "Sam you got to knock that thing off of your chest! Do you hear me? You got to knock it off your chest!"

Sam slowly rolled his head back and looked at the statue. He tried to raise his hand but if felt like it weighed a ton and he could only lift it an inch before it fell back to his side. In the background he could hear Dean calling to him and he tried to obey him but it was useless, the drugs were too strong and he could barely move.

Dean could see that the statue was slowly making its way down Sam's body until it stood about an inch above his navel. He watched as it raised its tiny sword then thrust it down into Sam's stomach. Sam's body gave a little flinch of pain then lay still as the statue began to slowly slice its way into his stomach.

Dean frantically struggled with the ropes. There was no way he was going to lose his brother, not after he just got him back. He could tell that Sam's breathing was becoming irregular as the thing continued slicing, but then it suddenly stopped and began drinking Sam's blood as it bubbled out of the wound. Dean then watched in horror as the idol began to burrow into the incision. Dean knew once it was inside Sam he would lose his brother forever. He twisted his hand back and forth in the rope until he rubbed his wrist raw and it began to bleed, then using his blood as a lubricant he began to slowly slide his hand out of the binding. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain, it felt like he was ripping his hand off but he didn't stop, his brother's life depended on it. Once free, he twisted his leg up till he could reach the gun, removed it, and pointed it at the group.

"Get that thing off of him!" Dean ordered. The chanting stopped and the group stood still but made no attempt to remove the idol. "Get that thing off of him or I swear I'll start shooting!" When they continued to ignore him he fired hitting one of them in the arm. "Now get it off of him!" Still no one moved. Dean had no choice. He aimed for the top of Sam's stomach. The thing was already halfway under Sam's skin with only a small portion still visible. "God help me!" Dean knew if his aim was off he could kill his brother, but if he didn't try, the thing would crawl inside of him and kill him anyway. He took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Once more thanks for the reviews. Glad you seem to be enjoying the story.

**The Sacrifice**

Chapter ten

Dean watched as the bullet hit the idol and knocked it off of Sam's stomach. But he could tell that he also had taken a hunk of flesh out of his brother's stomach as well and he could see blood bubbling from the wound and running down Sam's side. He quickly looked around the floor trying to see where the idol had landed but couldn't see it anywhere. He heard angry shouts and could tell he had really pissed off the cult, they were furious with him for disrupting the ceremony. But right now all he cared about was Sam.

"Sam! Sam you okay?"

At first Sam didn't move but then Dean saw his hand move slightly and he weakly raised his thumb. Dean laughed in relief.

"That's my Bro!" He knew it must have taken a lot of effort for him just to make that gesture.

Dean also knew he had to free himself somehow and get Sam to the hospital. He still had drugs in his system which were still partially paralyzing his body. Dean struggled to free his other hand but there was little he could do without putting the gun down and he didn't want to do that. He could see some of the group begin to slowly approach him but stopped when he held up the gun.

"Well I guess we have a Mexican standoff." He knew, and they knew, he couldn't get free but they also knew he wouldn't hesitate to shoot them if they came near him or his brother. Dean's eyes scanned the room. _Where the hell is that thing?_ If it was a demon, he knew he hadn't killed it, not with a bullet. He knew it would take more then that.

The doctor took a few steps closer.

"We will cut you down and our God will let you live if you leave this town and not come back."

"What about my brother?"

"Your brother is already marked for sacrifice. He will have to stay."

"Then count me out buddy, I'm not going anywhere without him."

"Then you will both certainly die."

"If that's the case then I'm going to take as many of you sorry asses with me." Dean held up his gun and pointed it back and forth between the cult members. "Who wants to go first?" Their dad had designed the gun and he knew it held twenty five bullets. While on a hunt they often didn't have time to reload so his dad had made a special barrel for their guns which held more then the normal amount of bullets. He knew he had already fired two shots so he had twenty three shots left, more then enough to kill the entire cult if he had to.

"You had thought your brother was dead and had already mourned him. We will let you live and leave and you can forget that this ever happened. I will see that his body is sent to you when we're finished with it as I promised."

"My brother's alive and he's staying that way." Dean couldn't believe this man was trying to get him to turn his back on his brother and just walk away.

"His blood has already fed our Master, your brother belongs to Him now and once he dies, he will be his forever."

"My brother isn't dying anytime soon. Now you on the other hand…."

"You are a foolish man. There is no way out of here unless we allow it. But He is giving you a way out if you will take it. Your brother will die regardless of whether you leave or not so you are a fool if you don't…Your death will have no meaning for us."

Dean could see that a few of the men were trying to inch their way closer to Sam.

"Get away from him!" He fired a bullet into the air. Okay, he thought to himself that makes twenty two bullets he had left, still enough to take them all out but he knew he had to be careful and not let them trick him into using more. He looked back over at Sam and it was then he saw it. The tiny creature had somehow gotten back up on the table and was standing next to Sam's head, its sword positioned at his temple. Dean pointed his gun at it but knew this time he couldn't take the chance on firing, this time there was no doubt he would hit Sam. He saw Sam close his eyes as two tears ran down his cheek. Sam could hear the doctor make Dean the offer and he hoped he would take it, but he knew his brother wouldn't leave him and now they both would die.

The doctor smiled and walked closer to Dean.

"Now give me the gun or your brother's dead."

"If my brother dies, you die." Dean pointed the gun at the doctor.

"If you kill me ten more will take my place to serve Him."

The demon slowly pressed it's blade against Sam's temple. Dean could see his brother's body tense as the tiny blade popped through his skin and a small drop of blood formed on the side of his head. The demon then leaned over and began feeding off the blood.

"Let him alone you bastard!" Dean turned the gun toward the creature. As soon as he did he knew he was in trouble. Before he could react one of the men standing near him lashed out with a cane sending the gun flying from his hand. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled as he shook his hand, pissed off at himself for letting his guard down.

The doctor smiled up at him as he leaned down and picked up the gun and handed it to another man.

"Secure him." The doctor ordered and two men came over and retied Dean's hand. The doctor then walked over and stood in front of him. "Maybe we should let you join us. All you need to do is drink of your brother's blood of your own free will and He will let you live and be one with us."

"Up yours!" Dean said glaring at the man.

"I wish you would reconsider. Your death will be meaningless….it will serve no one. Contrary to what you might think we don't go around killing people, only those who are to be sacrificed."

"Then why my brother?"

"Your brother picked up the idol cutting his finger on it which sealed his fate. He who is all knowing chose him to be sacrificed for the good of all. It is a great honor and your brother's death will make us all stronger." The doctor leaned closer. "But you don't have to die."

"Why are you giving me an option?"

"Our Master did not pick you and your death will only take away from the true sacrifice. Like I said we don't go around killing people at random only when we need a sacrifice and it is He who picks the person not us. Your death will mean nothing. You should be honored that He is giving you a chance to join us."

"Go to hell."

"There is still one way your life might be spared. Your brother needs to willingly offer himself up as a sacrifice."

"No, no way."

"It is not your decision it is your brother's. A willing sacrifice is much more powerful then one who isn't ….and his dying will save your life."

"You bastard!" Dean shouted as he watched the doctor walk over to Sam. He gently picked up the idol and moved it back to Sam's stomach. He then poured a small bottle of blue liquid into Sam's mouth. A short time later Sam moaned and moved his head slightly, the feeling in his body slowly coming back.

"I know you could hear everything that was being said. You now have a choice to make, willingly sacrificing yourself for your brother….or you both die. What do you choose?

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**The Sacrifice**

Chapter eleven

Sam's mouth moved but at first nothing came out, then finally a soft whisper.

"Will you let my brother go?"

"Yes, you have my word."

"Sammy no!" Dean shouted over to his brother. There was no way he was going to let his brother willingly sacrifice himself to save him, not if he could help it.

"Then cut him down."

"You will die to save him?" The doctor asked.

"Yes."

"No Sammy don't do it!"

The doctor nodded over toward Dean and two men walked over. One cut him down while the other, who had Dean's gun, stood guard. The doctor looked back at Sammy.

"Your brother is free."

"I want to see him …"

"Bring his brother over to him."

Dean was walked over to Sam, the gun at his back. He looked down at the brother he had thought he had lost and now still might.

"Sammy….don't do this." His eyes filled with tears.

Sam looked up at him and gave him a little wink

"Could you get me a little water…I'm thirsty…."

"That's why you wanted to see me, because you're thirsty?" Dean had seen the wink and knew what he had to do. He slid his hand into his pocket, when he pulled it out he had the bottle of holy water in it. Without missing a beat he pointed it at the idol and squeezed the bottle. The creature screamed in rage and agony as its body began to smoke. It raised its sword and charged up Sam's chest and was just about to leap onto Dean when he hit it with another burst of water. This time it screamed and spun around in a circle, then jumped from the table and disappeared into the darkness of the basement. The cult screamed their displeasure.

"You defiled our ceremony! Now you both will die!"

The man with the gun turned it toward Dean and pulled the trigger….nothing happened.

Dean smiled.

"Trick trigger." He said grinning. Their dad had also rigged the guns so that only they knew how to fire them.

Now that the idol was off of Sam he was free to use every fight move he had ever been taught and he took on the entire group. Sam struggled to move, he had to help Dean, but even though the feeling in his body was slowly returning most of his body was still numb and it took all his strength to just move a little. Tears of frustration ran down his face as he watched his brother take some hard hits. He knew Dean was good but there were just too many of them. Sam finally managed to roll off the table and hit the ground hard. He lay there stunned for a second trying to think of some way he could help his brother, and then he saw the gun. He slowly pulled himself toward it and picked it up praying he'd have enough feeling in his fingers to pull the trigger if he had to. He used what little strength he could muster and pulled himself up slowly to a sitting position and leaned back against the table.

"Get off of him!" He shouted as he pointed the gun at the group of men who were piled on top of Dean. The men slowly backed away and Dean painfully stood up. He walked over to his brother grinning as he took the gun from Sam's hand and put his own hand on Sam's shoulder. He stood for a few seconds trying to catch his breath, his arm wrapped tight around his bruised ribs.

"You okay." He said glancing down at Sam.

"Yeah….you?"

"I'm fine, couldn't be better." He squeezed his brother's shoulder and smiled. "You know you look pretty good for a dead guy." Dean kept the gun on the demon worshippers who gathered on the other side of the room nursing their wounds. "It's good to have you back Bro."

Sam gave a little laugh.

"Thanks…." He then put his hand on his stomach and touched the blood where Dean's bullet had winged him. "You know you're going to owe me for this."

"Hey, I saved your sorry butt didn't I?... Anyway, how did you know I had holy water with me?"

"I didn't…I was just hoping…I know how you sometimes keep a bottle on you just in case."

Sam smiled then suddenly became serious as he glanced around the room.

"Did you see where that thing went?"

"I don't know….maybe it's gone…I shot it twice full on with holy water."

"But what if it isn't?"

They both looked around the room.

"Where's your friend?" Dean asked as he walked over towards the cult. They said nothing, only glared back at him. "I asked you where your so called God is." Dean walked closer pointing his gun at them.

"Be careful Dean." Sam said as he tried to stand up but ended up collapsing back to the floor as a strange pain shot through his body.

"It's okay Sam, I got it under control." He walked over to the doctor and pointed the gun at his head. "I should blow your brains out for what you did to my brother."

"You shouldn't have interfered; your brother's death would have stood for something, now his death will mean nothing."

"What do you mean his death!" Dean grabbed the doctor by the front of his shirt and pulled him over till they were face to face. He glanced back at Sam and could tell something was wrong with him. "What did you do to him?"

The doctor only smiled. Dean twisted the shirt in his hand and put the gun under the doctor's chin. "I asked you a question! What did you do to him?"

Before he could answer the basement door burst open and six state police officers stormed down the steps, guns drawn. The doctor's daughter had brought back help and had told them about the ceremony taking place.

Dean hung onto the doctor's shirt the gun still under his chin.

"Drop the gun!" One of the officers ordered as he pointed his own gun at Dean.

"What did you give my brother!" Dean screamed again ignoring the cop. His heart was pounding; he had thought Sam was going to be alright and now…... He glanced over at his brother who sat on the floor with his eyes squeezed shut, Dean could tell he was having trouble catching his breath. "You son of a bitch!" Dean took his gun and slammed it hard against the doctor's face then ran over to Sam and knelt down next to him. He tossed the gun to the side.

"Sammy." Dean put his hand on his brother's face and could feel the heat radiating off of it. "Sammy…." Tears welled up in his eyes. This wasn't over yet.

"I…I can't…I can't breathe." Sam looked up at his brother his breaths coming in short little gasps.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Last chapter. Thanks to everyone who took the time to leave a review. I really appreciate it. I suck at endings and hope you're not disappointed with it.

**The** **Sacrifice**

Chapter twelve

Dean looked up at one of the officers standing nearby.

"They gave my brother something, poison maybe; I need to get him to the hospital."

"We have an ambulance outside." The officer said then radioed for a stretcher to be brought down.

Dean put his hand under Sam's chin and gently lifted his head and looked in his eyes.

"Sammy, you got to hang in there. I'm going to get you help and you're going to be fine. You just got to hang tough." Dean tried to reassure his brother even though his own stomach was twisted in a knot with worry.

"What….what's going on Dean?…..I thought….I thought it was over?... I thought we won." Sam tried to give his brother a brave little smile but instead ended up grimacing in pain.

"So did I Bro….There must have been something in that drink they gave you to wake you up. But we're going to find out what it is and you're going to be fine." Dean prayed that was true. Sam looked terrible and Dean could tell he was in agony.

"Oh God Dean it hurts…. it hurts …." Sam put his head back against the table leg and squeezed his eyes shut in pain as he wrapped his arms tight around his stomach as searing pains shot through him.

"I know it hurts Sam, but you got to hang on Bro." Dean pulled Sam into his arms wanting to take some of the pain away but not knowing how. He blinked back tears. It had almost destroyed him when he thought he had lost his brother earlier and he wasn't about to lose him again. He couldn't go through that pain, not again.

Sam grabbed Dean's arm and held on as waves of pain shot through him. He was scared. He had fought monsters and demons next to his brother all his life and now….now he was scared he was going to die next to his brother and he didn't even know what he was fighting.

"Hurry up with that stretcher!" Dean shouted over to the officer he had just talked to.

"Oh God Dean…." Sam moaned as he buried his face in his brother's chest.

Finally the stretcher arrived and Sam was loaded on to it. The paramedic not knowing what Sam had been given couldn't give him anything for the pain in case it would interact with what ever was already in his body. Dean told them how two different liquids had been poured into Sam's mouth, one to wake him up and one allowing him to move. One of the officers grabbed the bottles and placed them on the stretcher next to Sam so they could be tested at the hospital. Dean glared over at the doctor as he followed the stretcher up the steps.

"If anything happens to my brother I swear I'll kill you!" He shouted over to him.

"Your brother belongs to us now." The doctor said smiling.

**Outside**

Once outside Dean started to crawl into the back of the ambulance with his brother but was stopped.

"I'm sorry but your brother's condition is getting worse. We need both paramedics in the back working on him. You're going to have to find your own way to the hospital."

"I'm going with my brother." Dean started to push his way into the ambulance, he wasn't about to leave Sam out of his sight. He had no way of knowing if the paramedics could be trusted, they could be part of the cult and he wasn't about to leave his brother alone with them.

"I'm sorry, but there's no room in the back. Look…we got to get moving, we're losing him." The paramedic jumped in the back with his partner and the ambulance took off as a police officer grabbed hold of Dean and held him back.

"They might be part of this!" Dean shook lose from the officer and looked around desperately for a way to follow the ambulance.

"They're okay. I can vouch for them." The officer looked into Dean's worried face. "Come on I'll take you."

Dean jumped in the patrol car; he wasn't sure if he could trust the officer but knew he had no choice. They sped off after the ambulance.

On the way to the hospital they drove by the doctor's office and Dean spotted his car. He had the officer pull over and he jumped in his own car and began to follow him to the hospital. And then it came to him. He remembered the pills and drink that Sam had back at the motel room. And he remembered the doctor's daughter saying she wanted to put something in Sam's drink to counteract the poison. Maybe, just maybe the pills or the drink was what was causing Sam's condition. He spun the car around and headed for the motel room. Once there he grabbed the pills and the bottle of liquid the doctor had given Sam and sped to the hospital.

**The Hospital**

He asked for the doctor in charge and gave him the pills and bottle to be tested; he then paced outside the emergency room waiting to hear word on his brother's condition. Two hours later he couldn't take it any longer and was about to burst into the ER to see how Sam was doing but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, it was the girl from the bar, the doctor's daughter.

"How's your brother?" She asked timidly, worried about how he would react to her.

"I don't know. They've been in with him for a little over two hours." He could tell the girl was scared and felt bad for her. "I want to thank you for going to the cops. You did the right thing."

"I should have reported what was going on a long time ago." Tears came to her eyes. "I don't know how many people they might have sacrificed ...but my dad was involved and …."

"Hey, I understand ….you stick by family…"

"But….when I realized they were going after your brother…well he seemed so sweet and nice….I just couldn't let them hurt him."

Tears welled up in Dean's eyes at her words. She was right, his brother was a nice kid and he couldn't even imagine life without him.

"So the pills your dad gave my brother were some kind of poison?"

She nodded her head as tears fell from her eyes.

"Do you have the antidote?"

"Yes, I already gave it to the doctor. The pills were a slow acting poison and the liquid was a strong sedative. That and a combination of drugs that my dad gave your brother when you rushed him into the office put him in a deathlike state."

"The antidote will save him won't it?" Dean's face was etched with worry when he realized that by rushing Sam into the doctor's office he might have inadvertently caused his brother's death.

"I hope so...I just hope it isn't too late."

**An hour later**

The doctor finally came out of the emergency room and walked over to Dean.

"We're flushing out his system and pumping him full of the antidote. So far his vital signs have improved significantly. I don't want to get your hopes up but as of now it looks like your brother should be fine."

Dean left out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God….Can I see him?"

"Yes but only for a few minutes. Don't worry if he still seems to be in a little pain that will diminish with time."

Dean turned to the girl.

"I can't thank you enough for saving my brother."

"I'm just glad it's finally over with…Tell your brother I'm so sorry."

"I will."

**The Emergency Room**

The doctor then led Dean into the ER and over to Sam who lay on the table hooked up to numerous IVs. Dean walked over and put his hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed it gently. Sam rolled his head weakly to the side and looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Hey Bro." Dean said softly.

"Hey." As Sam spoke he felt a sharp pain shoot through him; he grabbed the sides of the litter and squeezed it till the pain passed.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"The doctor said the pain will go away with a little time and you should be fine."

"Yeah, he told me."

"I found the girl that was at the bar… she's the doctor's daughter."

"The one that put something in my drink?"

"Yeah…but she was only trying to help. It was some kind of antidote to get rid of the poison. If it wasn't for her …." Dean shook his head sadly and looked away choked with emotion; his brother had almost died tonight. "You know Sam I've been thinking…Like you said before is this really worth it? I drag you back into the business and tonight you almost died."

"Hey….it wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't my fault? Sam you had started a new life away from all this. I drag you back and your girlfriend is killed, and tonight you almost were too. Yeah it's my fault. I should never have asked you to come back…. I've been thinking maybe when you're better I should just take off and you can go back to college."

"Hey Dean…Dad was missing….you had to tell me. I didn't have to go with you, that was my decision." When Dean still didn't seem convinced Sam reached over and put his hand on top of Dean's. "Hey, we're family, we stick together. College can wait till after we find the thing that killed mom."

"Sam….I really think….maybe we should just…."

"Hey, you're not going to get rid of me that easy….You're my brother…We belong together…." Sam looked up at Dean. "When you thought I was dead… back in the doctor's office, I could hear everything you said….I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, but I could hear you….."

Dean looked embarrassed trying to remember what all he might have blurted out when he thought he had lost his brother.

"Hey…what you said….you too." Sam said softly.

"Hey, like I said before, I'm not into hugging, feeling moments." Dean turned away from the table and pretended to look around the room, his face red with embarrassment. He had suddenly remembered telling Sammy that he loved him when he thought he had died, and now that Sam was alive he was mortified that Sam had heard him.

Sam knew Dean always tried to hide his feelings from him but he had heard what his brother had told him while thinking he was dead and it was good enough for him.

"No, no chick flick moments." Sam gave a little laugh then changed the subject. "What about that idol...What do you think happened to it?"

"I don't know. Hopefully it's gone; I did hit it twice with holy water."

"Yeah, that should take care of it but…" Sam shook his head, not quite convinced.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I would have liked to have seen it go up in flames… Well hopefully it crawled off somewhere and died."

"Yeah, let's hope so."

"And no more picking up stuff in parking lots…unless of course it's chicks." Dean grinned.

Sam gave a little laugh and shook his head.

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"What else is there?" Dean smiled down at Sam, thankful his brother was going to be okay.

**Back in the basement**

The police had just finished taking crime scene photos and had escorted the cult out of the building when one of the officers spotted the tiny statue lying on the floor. He bent down and picked it up.

"Hey look at this." He said to his partner holding it up.

"It must belong to the cult. Bring it along." His partner said as he climbed the basement steps.

The officer was just about to drop the statue into an evidence bag when he felt a tiny prick on his finger.

"Ouch!"

His partner looked back down at him.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I just cut my finger on this thing." The officer held up the statue and looked at the tiny sword with his blood on it. "Damn that thing's sharp." He said as he dropped it in the bag.

The End


End file.
